Rompiendo las reglas
by MrRayney
Summary: ¿Cuál es una de las reglas no escritas más sagradas que existen? No saldrás con los mejores amigos de tu hermano. En realidad Raven nunca tuvo problemas con esta regla... hasta el día en que conoció a Garfield Mark Logan, cuando su mirada se posó sobre él la hechicera sabía que rompería más que algunas reglas. Ligero UA.


**_Best Friend´s Sister_**

 ** _Escrito por Ava Chanel_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Solo diré que…oh por dios, esto fue tan divertido de traducir.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Todo es de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción al español._**

* * *

 ** _Rompiendo las reglas_**

Había unas cuantas reglas y normas que Raven tuvo que aprender una vez que fue adoptada por la familia Wayne. La mayoría de ellas eran reglas no escritas y habiendo sido educada junto a muchos miembros de la familia desde que había sido una pequeña niña, no le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse a ellas.

Sin embargo como cada hijo del murciélago había demostrado una y otra vez, mientras estaban dispuestos a seguir al pie de la letra varias de estas, también había algunas de estas reglas que estaban destinadas a romperse.

Por ejemplo, nunca desobedecer las órdenes de Batman. A menos que tuvieras una muy buena razón para ir en su contra.

Nunca desafiar a Cass a una pelea uno contra uno. Damian había aprendido acerca de esta regla de la manera difícil.

Nunca decirle a Tim que no podía hacer algo. Sim embargo, Steph, Dick, Duke y Jason siempre se divertían a expensas de Red Robin. Cuando le habían dicho que no podía meterse todas las papitas de una bolsa mediana en la boca, con una sonrisa engreída les había asegurado que si podía y fue en ese momento que el desafío de las papitas había comenzado. El resultado final había provocado que la empática generalmente reservada se riera un poco y hasta Cassandra sonriera.

Aparte de las típicas travesuras, Raven era quizás la hija que siempre haría lo posible por seguir los deseos de la familia, era probable que fuera por esto lo que la volvía la más querida entre sus hermanos y su padre.

Eso hasta que había conocido a un curioso y joven cambia formas que le había dado un giro completo a su forma de vida.

¿Cuál es una de las reglas no escritas más sagradas que existen? No saldrás con los mejores amigos de tu hermano. En realidad Raven nunca tuvo problemas con esta regla. Los chicos iban y venían siendo la mayoría de estos miembros de otros grupos de héroes como los Titanes y de los cuales su familia apenas conocía, usualmente la mayoría de sus amantes aceptaban que simplemente se trataban de una fantasía pasajera.

Generalmente.

Excepto que el día en que Raven conoció a Garfield Mark Logan, uno de los mejores amigos y compañeros de Dick Grayson, la hechicera sabía que rompería mas que algunas reglas.

Tenía unas estúpidas y puntiagudas orejas, unos estúpidos colmillos que podía apreciar cada vez que sonreía, un estúpido y suave cabello, esa estúpida sonrisa contagiosa y sobre todo esos estúpidos pero expresivos ojos esmeralda.

Por no hablar de su ridículo uniforme ajustado y su misterioso tono de piel. Raven también estaba segura de que era el chico más pequeño del grupo y su delgado físico era algo completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver ya que muchos héroes parecían bolsas musculosas y gruesas de carne. Todavía tenía unos hombros anchos y un abdomen bien definido.

En su propia, única y extraña manera, el changeling era lo que la mayoría de las personas consideraría atractivo.

Sin embargo, Raven no era una chica la cual se enamoraba únicamente por el atractivo. Se necesitaba algo más que una buena apariencia para ganarse su atención, por lo que no había sido gran cosa cuando conoció a Garfield por primera vez. Claro puede ser que las palmas de sus manos comenzaran a sudar, su boca estuviera reseca y su corazón estuviera latiendo enloquecedoramente contra su caja torácica, algo extraño considerando que estaba acostumbrada a mantener la calma. No tener que decirle nada cuando estuviera obligada a estar a su lado fue una manera fácil para no avergonzarse a sí misma y no revelar sus inmaduros sentimientos.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitar ser descubierta cuando ella lo observaba en secreto. Aunque había momentos en que sus miradas se encontrarían cuando ella no había sido lo suficientemente rápida, él le regalaría una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño juguetón, la hechicera solo podía sentir como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Raven mortificada se vería obligada a apartar la mirada, tratando de calmar su frenético corazón y constantemente recitaría su mantra para calmarse.

Era solo un estúpido enamoramiento, trato de convencerse a sí misma.

Ya desaparecería.

Dick ni siquiera tendría que enterarse de todo esto.

Excepto que cuanto más tiempo pasaba alrededor de Chico Bestia, cada vez se sentía más atraída hacia él.

Garfield podría ser clasificado como el payaso del grupo, pero cuando se trataba de una misión actuaba como un verdadero héroe. Amable, fuerte y valiente, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por un bien mayor; No era extraño que se hubiera hecho amigo de Nightwing. Claro, tal vez de vez en cuando hablaba demasiado, pero Raven siempre pensaba que la mejor forma de arreglar ese defecto fue con un beso…

Y tal vez, ese había sido el motivo original de lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche donde había optado por llevarla a su casa cuando Dick había estado demasiado preocupado por los demás después de una complicada y difícil misión.

No recordaba muy bien como había comenzado. En un segundo ella estaba en el asiento del pasajero, lista para salir y dirigirse a la misión…y en el siguiente, ella estaba sobre el regazo de Chico Bestia, sosteniendo su rostro contra el de ella mientras tenían una acalorada sesión en su automóvil, sus cálidas y fuertes manos deslizándose por debajo de su leotardo, acariciando cariñosamente su espalda y haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara de emoción.

Ella mordisqueo su labio inferior, disfrutando de su sabor y gimiendo suavemente contra su boca, durante todo este tiempo sus caderas se balanceaban suavemente contra las suyas.

—Rae…Raven…— murmuro él entre besos, sus manos estando a pocos centímetros de acariciar sus muslos.

—Mmmm— ronroneo ella, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban por sus mechones verdes.

—No creo que esta sea una buena idea— comento Chico Bestia cuando sus labios no estaban atrapados con los de la hechicera.

Raven respondió aquellas dudas simplemente empujando su lengua dentro de su boca, tomando al changeling por sorpresa. Él en venganza presiono su entrepierna contra la de ella, ganándose un fuerte gemido por parte de ella. Contenta de que la pasión había regresado de nuevo sus lenguas batallan ferozmente una contra la otra.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para poder respirar, Raven lo miro acompañado con una astuta sonrisa.

— ¿Aun piensas que esto es una mala idea?— pregunto ella burlonamente mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios entreabiertos, ahora húmedos, hinchados y rosados por la atención que acababan de recibir.

Finalmente cuando Chico Bestia pudo recuperar un poco de su sentido común, le respondió:

—Eres la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos, Rae. Yo…siento que va a odiarme por esto…

La culpa rápidamente estaba reemplazando a la lujuria, pero Raven no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida ahora que él ya es casi suyo.

— ¿Quién está diciendo algo sobre contárselo a Dick?— pregunto ella encogiéndose de hombros antes de colocar sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Chico Bestia.

Fue entonces que ella se inclinó hacia adelante, nuevamente sus labios peligrosamente se encontraban sobre los suyos y ambos cayeron en el mismo trance magnético que los mantuvo cautivos desde su primer encuentro. Chico Bestia apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, balanceando su cuerpo hacia adelante con el objetivo de seguir besando a la hermosa chica que se encontraba sentada sobre su regazo y dentro de su estrecho coche.

—Ciertamente no yo…— susurro la hechicera con voz ronca mientras seguía besándolo.

—Raven…— murmuro Chico Bestia antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y capturar sus labios con una pasión voraz, sus manos debajo de su leotardo encontraron el cierre de su sujetador.

Esa noche, Raven rompió muchas reglas.

Ella también las rompió la noche siguiente. Y la siguiente después de eso. Y el que le sigue también.

Cuando Dick finalmente noto la misteriosa ausencia de su pequeña hermana, así como también las marcas poco sutiles que tenía sobre su pálida piel, especialmente a lo largo de su delicada garganta, decidió poner cartas en el asunto.

— ¿Nuevo novio, Raven?— pregunto a Dick repentinamente tomando por sorpresa a Raven quien se encontraba leyendo uno de sus viejos libros en la sala de estar.

La hechicera rápidamente jalo fuertemente el cuello de tortuga sin mucho éxito

—Podría decirse que si— tosió ella tímidamente, intentando no mirar a su hermano mayor a los ojos.

Dick tan solo sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

—Espero que este sea mejor que el ultimo tipo que trajiste a casa—bromeo el joven héroe manteniendo su sonrisa intacta.

Los oscuros ojos de Raven destellaron maliciosamente y sus labios se curvaron en una burlona sonrisa.

—Oh, créeme Dick es alguien mucho mejor. Solo tienes que esperar— respondió la hechicera pensando en el momento adecuado para presentarle a su novio.

Y rezarle a dios que no lo terminara matando.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Una pequeña pregunta…

¿Creen que esto merezca continuación o merezca tener su propia historia?


End file.
